The God
by IzzyFiction
Summary: "A god with blonde hair almost as white as snow. A god whose black eyes should have terrified me, but instead, they were his most captivating feature. A god sitting on his throne. I was absolutely transfixed." Bella goes to save Edward from himself and the Volturi, but finds a whole new life waiting for her. Which life will she choose?
1. Something New

Chapter 1: Something New

As we walked through the dark corridors, I held onto Edward like he was life itself. To me, he was. We reached a large set of double doors, Jane stopped in front of them. She turned, and smirked right at me. Edward hissed and put me behind him, his body blocking mine. Jane grin just grew larger as Edward watched her warily. She turned back to the doors and knocked. The huge doors seemed to open by themselves. We followed the angelic little vampire into a sunlit room. It was perfectly round, and there was a raised platform towards the back. There were step leading up to the platform. Or was it a stage? I really didn't know. Edward pulled pulled me closer, his body tensing as we walked into the huge, sunny room. It obviously stressed him out. I thought it was beautiful and welcoming. I kept pushing to walk beside Edward, he kept pushing me back behind him. His skin shimmered in the sun. My eyes kept being dragged back to his face. His beautiful, beautiful face. How I had missed it. He looked back down at me and smiled. I shrank back. I knew that smile. I was in so much trouble. Damn. The last bruises had just healed over. He was gone for so long . . . I had missed him so much.

The hole in my chest had just been filled. But when would it start beating again?

We had reached the platform. The vampire in the middle stood up, his black hair framing his face in a way that may have been attractive, but his skin was papery and thin looking. His bright crimson eyes had a milky film over them. To be honest, it scared me. But not too bad. His fast motions took him to the edge of the platform as he clapped his hands delightedly. "Ahh! Edward, your back! And Bella is alive and well, I see" His happiness threw me off. It was creepy. I tried to get a better look at him, but Edwards grip kept me in place, so I had to settle with peeking around his shoulder. I didn't like it. It made me feel weak. I glared at Edward, it didn't escape the black haired dudes notice. He freaking giggled. Weirdo. "now, now Edward. We won't hurt your mate. Share your toys, there's a good boy." He started laughing maniacally. "Aro, your promises mean nothing to me." Edward hissed out between clenched teeth. Aro (so thats the weirdos name!) glared at Edward. Thats when I got sick of all this nonsense. I stepped all the way behind Edward and stopped pushing to get free. His sigh of relief was obvious, even to my human hearing. I then made a break for it as his grip loosened.

I skittered to Alice's side. She gave a gentle shove in Aro's direction. I hesitantly took a step towards him. Thats when it happened. Well, a few things happened, almost simultaneously. I felt someone else's eyes land on me. I immediately relaxed, I felt safe in this person's gaze. I took a more confident step forward. Then, another thing happened. A gasp rung through the room. I looked back and saw that it was Alice. She had that look. The vision look. I rushed over to her as fast as I could. "Alice? ALICE! What do you see?" I had her shoulders in my hands. Then Edwards snarl filled the room as he lunged at one of the people I hadn't noticed. I turned my towards the blur that must have been Edward.

* * *

He was charging at a god.

* * *

A god with blonde hair almost as white as snow. It was long and looked as soft as silk. A god whose black eyes should have terrified me, but instead, they were his most captivating feature. A god sitting on his throne. Managing to look completely relaxed and deadly at the same time. A god that was staring straight back at me. I was absolutely transfixed.

Then a rustle of material bought my attention to the brown haired man on the other side of Aro. He touched Aro's hand briefly then turned away. My gaze slid back to the god. Edward would explain all that later. The god didn't even look annoyed that Edward wanted to rip off his head. He just motioned with his hand, and two black shadows flew straight at Edward. I screamed. Alice had snapped out of it and was kneeling by the little ball of bella, trying to console me. I heard a familiar screeching sound, then all was quiet except for my gulps. I slowly lifted my head up. I saw Aro, with the brown haired man and the god standing next to him. "Caius, Would you mind escorting Isabella to a chamber." The way he spoke made it obvious the it was not a request. Caius muttered something in another language as he walked fluidly towards me. Alice helped me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Bella." She whispered in my ear. "What?" I said as quietly as I could. " I'll try to see you soon! They'll explain!" Alice called out to me as I walked away with Caius's hand clenched tightly on my arm, dragging me away.

As I walked out of that room, A strange feeling hit me. It felt like I was leaving something old, something dusty, something that should have been put on the back shelf long ago. I was walking into something clean, something new. Something that would be cleaned often, something that would always look like new. It wasn't a good feeling. But it was most definitely not bad. I dunno what it was. But I know this. when I turned away from Alice, away from where Edward died, I turned towards Caius.

And everything suddenly felt right.

**Hey Guys!**

**Izzy here! I hope you like this story, I just want you to know, I'm human. So I make mistakes. I don't need you to tell me, there's already a voice in the back of my head to do that. anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**I have written Chapter 2. But (I know, I know. Always a but) I want to write Chapter 3 before I post the next Chapter. **

**I don't NEED your reviews. Would be nice, but its not mandatory. I really don't care. I JUST WANT YOU GUYS TO READ MY STORY. **

**Anyway, see you next time. **

**Thanks,**

**Izzy out. **


	2. Books

**Disclaimer: ****I forgot to do this for the first chapter (please for give me !) but here goes**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I just like messing with it. ;)**

Chapter 2: Books

Caius led me down so many corridors it wasn't funny. I felt like we had been walking for an age. We had reached a door. One of many, but this one was obviously special somehow. Caius opened the door with a dark smirk. My mouth dropped open as the room was revealed. It was grand. it was grander than grand. It was awesome. I stepped in, feeling the soft carpet compress on my shoes. I walked in slowly, drinking in my surroundings. When I turned back to Caius, my mouth was still gaping open. I closed it with a snap. He chuckled. Woah. I did something funny without meaning too. Well, I was gonna be a riot to him then. "make yourself comfortable, Miss Isabella." His voice was practically a purr. "Thank you, Caius." I loved how his name rolled off my tongue. I loved how he made my dreaded full name sound sensual and soft. I decided that I now like the name Isabella, against all of my previously rational arguments.

He walked off, leaving me alone. I kicked off my shoes, and hunted for something comfy to wear. I found a dark blue sundress. It was so pretty. It neckline showed off skin, but not enough to get me into trouble. It stopped just before my knees, and set off my porcelain skin perfectly. The colour looked awesome against my hair and that was the final straw. I stripped and got into this magical dress. It looked just right. After off-setting it with a wide black belt and brushing my hair, I explored the room. I found a bathroom, fully stocked with all the essential girly things. Yay! Shampoo!

After I deemed myself pretty enough, I left the room and went exploring. I hope I was allowed to do this. If I wasn't, too late. I wandered for a while, coming across random people. None of them actually acknowledged me though. That was just how I wanted it. I was invisible. Strangely, it didn't seem to bother me. It was almost as if the people, or person, that mattered already knew of me. No one else mattered enough for me to care. Anyway, I had a feeling that they would know who I was soon enough.

I wandered until finding a large door that looked promising. I knocked and peeked my head into the room. What I saw made my mouth drop open. It was a library. A big library. In fact, big doesn't even begin to cover how enormous this place was. I cautiously made my way into the spacious room. I shut the door behind me and walked up to one of the large bookshelves.

So many awesome books!

I go through the library, just browsing. I stopped to take a look at some of my favourites. They had Wuthering Heights! I opened the book in my hands, feeling the smoothness of its cover and pages. It fell open to a page that I remembered well. Drink his blood. It whispered through my mind like a sickness, clouding my thoughts with its disease. The book started to slip from my hands, my eyes staring straight ahead. I wasn't here anymore. I was with Edward.

The book hit the ground with a dull thud, snapping me out of my state. I gasped loudly at the memory of him. A sob wrangled it's way out of my mouth, sounding bent and twisted. I dropped to the floor as my legs collapsed from under me. I curled up into a little ball on the floor "Edward, Edward, Edward," was all I could mutter. Then, my vision went blurry as my brain shut down.

**There you go! hope you liked it. And again, Chapter 3 is all done, once I have finished Chapter 4 I will post chapter 3 ect. **

**I wanted to say thanks. A half hour of having up the first chapter, and I already feel popular! :) A shout out to FABBulousme. You are awesome!**

**I Love you guys in a completely non creepy way. **

**I'm not going to beg for reviews. Those people annoy me. **

**Review if you want.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Izzy**


	3. Bedside Manner

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight. I just like playing with it. **

**Here's Chapter 3! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Bedside Manner

My head hurts. Like really hurts. Ergh. Seriously! It's like someone is trying to get out of my head. Using a sledgehammer. Ow. I groaned in pain as I tried to roll over. I heard a rustle then a cool hand on my forehead. "Isabella? Can you hear me?" Who was that? Their voice sounded like . . . liquid. It slithered through my ears like a balm. I think I must have moaned or something (don't blame me! Blame the voice!) because the voice suddenly had panic lacing through it. "Isabella? Talk to me! Please. Tell me where it hurts." I sighed as the balm cooled my ears again. Who was it? Who was the one with the beautiful voice? I sent a message to my eyes. Open! Hmm. That usually works. Open sesame? They fluttered slightly. Well thats just strange. I concentrated all of my willpower on opening my eyes. They opened a slit, then closed again. Damn. Lost it.

Then, they flew open of their own accord. Geez. Attitude much? He was sitting there. Caius. The God. His hand was still on my forehead, the other gripping the bed as if it was gonna kill him. I sighed. "Does it hurt!?" I was so confused. First the way he acted in the throne room, now this. GOD! He could just be forward, but noo! I know! Lets confuse Bella more! FUN! My dreamy, girly face slipped away and morphed into a glare.

"I'm fine." Woah! You could practically see the ice dripping off of my words. It was so funny! His face was just like, 'is she ok? Woah! thats not normal!' He began to glare back at me. "Do you even know who I am, human?" I rolled my eyes. Somebody needs to put this ass in his place. "It's Bella." I heard a cracking sound from near me and glanced down to see him splintering the bed. "Hey! I liked this bed!" I whined. his cold smile was frightening, yet comforting.

I glared at him. "Your bedside manner sucks." He was really starting to piss me off. "human, I recommend that you do not taunt me. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine." Do you know what he reminded me of? A male peacock. His pretty feathers all puffed up, strutting 'round looking for attention. "Oh really. Nice try. And I'm still Bella!" I gave him the most evil smile I save specially for these occasions. Have I mentioned that my ribs really hurt? like, really really. "Now. Unless you can come down a few pegs to where us poor peasants live, GET OUT!" His face was pretty much in a permanent look of surprise now. I heard a slight chuckle from behind me. I tore my eyes away from Caius and turned to look at the new arrival.

Moving around hurt so when I could see Aro standing there, he could see the pain on my face. A mask of concern fell into place on his features. "Caius. Out. Bella needs her rest to heal. From what I heard, you are not helping." He turned his strangely piercing gaze onto Caius. "But, Aro-" he protested. I can't for the life of me think of why. Did he want to argue some more? "Out." Well that left no room for arguing. Caius retracted his hand that I hadn't realised was still on my forehead. He stalked out of the room fast. Aro just stood there as if waiting for something. I heard a crash and a frustrated roar. Ahh there it is. I winced at the noise.

Aro calmly sat in the chair the Caius had just vacated. "you would be surprised at how often that happens, my dear." Hmm. Bit of a temper then, huh. Aro had a smile on his face but his eyes were grave. "my dear, you were in the library when you suddenly collapsed. Care to explain?" "Edward." I murmured to myself. "My dear. Tell me. We will not hurt you." It was an order, not a question. "Um, Once I tell you, will you do something for me?" Aro's eyes grew suspicious. "Depends on what it is you want, my dear." I hesitated, not sure if I even wanted to know. "Will you tell me why I'm here?" Aro shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "My dear, I'm not sure if it's in your best interest to-" "Aro. I wanna know. That is my only condition to telling you my story. However, it is a non-negotiable one." I was firm. I think that Aro liked that sort of thing. He sighed. "that is acceptable. However, you will be first." Well, that went better that I had hoped. I prepared myself to let it all out.

I prepared myself to tell them about Edward.

I don't think I could ever be prepared to tell anyone about what he did to me.

**Hey guys!**

**Wow I feel loved. Glad you guys like it! I hope that I'll get the next chapter finished soon so that you guys can read on. **

**Izzy out!**


	4. Spill it

Chapter 4: Spill it

Aro was amazingly patient. He just sat there as I crushed his hand. I hadn't even said anything yet. "where to start . ." I murmured, mostly to myself. Aro chuckled lightly. "The beginning seems to work most of the time." That brought a smile to my face. A real, true smile. I hadn't smiled in . . . It felt like ever. Aro smiled gently back. I took in a deep breath, temporarily forgetting about my ribs. I winced as a spike of pain ran through me. Aro looked worried. I reassured him with a smile as the pain slowly faded.

"I moved to Forks, Washington at the end of last year. I used to live with my mother in Phoenix. Renee is scatterbrained yes, but I love her. Ever since I was little, I've had to look after us. Pay the bills, make sure I get to school, get food. It was just the way things were. I was always the adult, she was always more like the child. Then, she re-married. Phil is great, but he's a baseball player. My mom didn't want to leave me alone, but she got sad when he left for games away. So I fixed it. I went to like with Charlie, my dad."

I hesitated a little here. This was where it got hard. Aro squeezed my hand, encouraging me to continue. His smile was soft and I proceeded with the story.

"On my first day of school, I saw them. The Cullens. They were sitting in the cafeteria, full trays of food in front of them, but not eating a thing. I felt drawn to them, one in particular. Edward, the one with bronze hair. They intrigued me. Edward was in my biology, he looked at me with black eyes, he looked like he was in pain by my very presence. I later learned that he was. But then, it was like he hated me from the minute we met. Not great for the self esteem." Aro smiled a bit at that.

"Then, the next day, he wasn't there. Or the day after that, or the day after that. He returned to school about a week later, and introduced himself to me in biology. He was nice and polite, but very formal." I hesitated, worried Aro would react the same way edward did to the . . . situation in Port Angeles. "My dear, please continue." Another deep breath, another spike of pain. "Then, something happened that forced us closer. I was in Port Angeles with friends, I wanted to go to a bookstore so they went to a movie. While I was in the bookstore I noticed that there was some men outside just sitting there. It was like they were waiting for someone. I didn't connect the dots."

The pain and terror of that night wound its way back into my system. My breathing got quicker and my heart beat faster, like it was trying to out race my lungs. "They were waiting for me." I whispered.

"I walked out and they tried to surround me. I just walked faster. They didn't get the message. I was surrounded. I expressed my displeasure quite a few times, but their circle just got smaller. They started to reach for me, fingers on my shirt, brushing down my face." I shuddered so caught up in the story I didn't see Aro. "What did they do to you?" "Nothing. Edward came. He saved me." It came out as a croaky whisper. Aro relaxed. Slightly.

"I went to dinner with him. He dazzled me. He seemed perfect. I wanted to find a flaw. But I wanted the magic. He seemed like someone who would love me forever. I was wrong." My face changed into a dirty glare at the memory. "It was my 18th birthday. They made me accept presents. He knew I didn't want any. He was always doing that. Figuring that he knew the best thing for me."

"but before that, after we got together properly, he decided I wasn't obedient enough. Soo, he taught me to follow orders. I tried to say no, but he was very . . . persuasive." Aro's face darkened. "Bella, my dear. Just tell me, please. I can take it" I was not convinced of that point. "I'm not so sure of that." "Isabella." "He would hurt me." I whispered. "just small at first, light pinches if I said no." I trembled, knowing how bad it got. "then, he would hit me. But he was very . . . precise about it. He made sure that I could hide them. Then he broke ribs. but I lived the way he loved my pain. It was the only time he actually showed how much passion he could actually feel. He was always so reserved. Not showing anything for me. but when I screamed in pain . . . he felt. For me. I was too in love with him to care."

Aro was growling softly while I talked and I heard a roar from outside and a few crashes. Caius. I didn't know that he was listening. "Caius." I whispered. The door flew open. His cloak was covered in dust and his eyes were black in anger. His hair was messy and wild, his lips pulled back in a terrifying snarl. I didn't say anything. I slowly slipped out of the bed and stood. I was wearing a white lacy tank top with matching shorts.

I took slow, sure step toward him. He didn't move. He was panting in anger. I was standing close to him. "Caius . . ." I murmured. I looked into his eyes and his breathing slowed. I reached a hand out and stroked my fingers lightly along his jaw. I could barely feel his smooth skin below the pads of my fingers. I took my hand away, and held it close to his cheek. He was the one to lean forward and feel my hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to kill that Cullen boy." I soothed him, rubbing my hand up to his eye. "You already have. The only thing that getting this mad is going to do is hurt someone. Then I'll be pissed at you. Calm. Down." He nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. I watched as he calmed down. "Thank you. Now lets clean you up a bit." he grabbed the robe and pulled it off. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark wash jeans that hung off his hips in just the right way.

"The bathrooms through there." I managed to get out in a choked whisper. He went in and locked the door. "don't break anything!" I called out in a hoarse voice. I turned to see Aro sitting there with a smug smile on his proud little face. "just . . . dont." I hissed as his mouth opened to say something smart. "I was just gonna say . . ." his face fell and his bottom lip poked out in a pout that made him look like a little kid. I sighed. "What?" I said, grudgingly. "Congratulations!" O that ass hole! I glared at him. That was sooo not appropriate

"Out! Get out!" I watched in satisfaction as that little smirk slid off his face. Hah. Take that. he left, as slowly as possible. Jerk.

I sat down, waiting for Caius to come out of the bathroom.

He had some serious explaining to do. Starting with why I felt like I needed him. Like, I wanted him. Yes, in that way. GOD! What was he doing to me? What happened to being unreachable? what happened to being able to say no? I had rules! But they had all flown away when it came to Caius. Damn. I really needed to snap out of it. But I really didn't want to. I loved the way he could turn me on just by having on the right jeans.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight. **

**Damn it!**

That smile he had . . . The one where it was so evil. He was about to kill you, that little maniacal glint he gets in his eyes. wait. STOP. He was annoying and an idiot. Who cares about him? me, obviously. I was so confused! It's all his fault. I was gonna kill him. But I love the way he made me confused. ARGH! I HATE THIS. But I love him. No I don't.

Then he came out. God, those jeans.

I wanted to kiss him. And I will.

But he better goddamn explain first.

**hey!**

**Hope you like. Again, No need to review. Cool if you do, cool if you don't**

**Izzy out!**


	5. Names

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight *small sob* **

**BUT! **

**my story. **

**my precious. *evil cackle* **

**(think what you want)**

Chapter 5: Names.

"We're . . . we're . . . WHAT! But I can't stand you!" She was practically in my lap for the last bit, screeching in my face. "yea . . . I can't stand you either. If that makes you feel any better." I smirked. I thought I was being funny. She thought different. She sprang up. Hmm, fast for a human. She stalked around muttering to herself about how much she hated me. I think I caught something about my jeans? What?

She obviously didn't realise how much her hips swayed when she walked around. I just wanted to go over there grab them and . . . no. She hates you! You hate her! I really should remember that. God. I was the king of vampires! I was deadly! Every vampire had heard of me and every. single. one of them feared me. How did I let a little human get me so . . . weak! She started biting her lip. that turned me on more than I will ever be willing to admit. I growled to myself. he head snapped up. "We're mates." She whispered. I nodded mutely. "Does that mean that this . . . pull I feel is a part of that? What is it? Why do I feel like I need to be around you? Why do I miss you when you're gone?" Woah. That was a lot of questions. "The pull that you described sounds like the mating pull, but I don't know much about this sort of thing. You feel like you need to be around me because you body has realised that we are mate's even if your head hasn't. To tell the truth, I'm not sure whats going on. I'm just as confused as you."

She smirked at that. The little bitch. I'm finally opening up to someone, sounding weak and she is laughing at me. This is a new experience. No one has ever wanted to get close to me before for reasons other than sex and Isabella. She wanted me so she could 'knock me down a few pegs' as she put it. I wonder what that means. "Caius" she whispered. God, I loved the way my name sounded coming out of her perfect lips. Everybody else spat it in fear or annoyance. But Isabella, she crooned it, made it a caress. I'd never heard anybody say my name like that. This was all so unknown. "Isabella . . ." I whispered. A blush ran it's way up her face and I hesitantly reached out a finger to stroke her flaming skin. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I drew my hand back, but she grabbed it and held it tightly in both of hers. "I was with Edward. I thought he loved me. Now I feel like my heart has just come back, but I have no idea when it will start beating again. It's all so confusing. I feel like I love you, but I hate you. You're such a jerk. But when you're gone. I want to run after you and make you come back. I get this awful pit in the bottom of my stomach. I'm just . . . I don't know. The only thing I really really know is how much I want to kiss you." Her words trailed off as she clapped a hand over mouth, mortified that she let the words escape.

All I could do is stare at her, dumbfounded. She wanted to kiss me. Me! I wonder if she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her. That probably wasn't possible. "Umm. I'm sorry. I'll just shut up now." Her cheeks were bright red. "Isabella. I feel exactly the same way. The confusion, the pull, the need." She pulled her hands away from her face and stared at me with shocked eyes.

"You do? Really?" Her surprise was evident. "Of course I do! Do you think that mating is one sided!? We are in this together." I took her hand back is mine. "Together." She echoed. "Together" I breathed. She leant into my shoulder sighing, as if she carried the weight of the world. The funny thing is, I wanted to carry some of that weight for her. I wanted her to never have to worry again. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted her to stay protected and safe. Very strange. Most of the time I just want woman for sex. I cared about her.

This had never happened to me before. But, now that her soft hair was brushing my chin, her warm cheek on my shoulder, my arm around her waist, I didn't want anything to change. I wanted to stay like this for eternity.

I wanted to stay with her for an eternity.

I was pretty sure she wouldn't feel the same way.

Damn it.

**A/N: **

**Heyo!**

**Very deep . . . **

**don't worry. Thing will look better soon. Or will they. Mwah hah hah. **

**Thanks guys! I have 96! favourites/follows on The God. 4 MORE! **

**then . . . maybe a little celebration is in order?**

**maybe a lemon or two . . . ONLY IF YOUR GOOD! **

**Thanks guys, am working on the next chapter now! I won't hold you guys up any longer! bye!**

**Izzy Out!**


	6. Innocence

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own twilight. **

**However, I do own this SUPER LONG CHAPTER! next one is really short sorry, should be up soon. **

Chapter 6: Innocence.

He was thinking pretty hard. Maybe he wanted me just as much as I wanted him . . . should I find out? Hmmm. Definitely something to consider. He was my mate. I was soo cool with that. Seriously, I felt like sticking by his side and growling 'mine' at any and every girl that came to close. Then when we were alone . . . cue evil grin.

I think I should find out if he feels that way about me. After all, I did say that I would kiss him, and he has explained . . . I took my head off his shoulder and almost giggled at the low whimper. He probably didn't want me to hear that. I pulled myself around so I could see him. Face to face. lips to lips. Chest to chest . . . lets not carried away. No matter how much I want to. I really want to get carried away with him. Sigh.

I leant forward and touched my lips to his in an innocent peck. Well, it was an innocent peck. His lips were soft and cool. I wanted to sit here for hours. Just feeling his lips against mine. He was frozen in surprise for a second, but he soon snapped out of that and deepened the kiss. How can I describe this? The only way is . . . mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! He was just . . . yummy.

Caius POV:

She. Kissed. Me. Wow. Her lips were warm and so very soft and delicate against mine. I was frozen for a second. Then I reacted. My hands tangled in her hair and her hands cupped my face. It quickly went from an innocent kiss to something more. My tongue grazed the bottom of her lip, and even though I didn't need to breathe, my hard and fast breathing matched her's.

She is so beautiful. I have a feeling that I won't be able to walk straight if she wanted something from me. When shes a vampire . . .

I have a few things planned.

Bella POV:

My hands started to wander down his neck. This was getting out of hand, but strangely, I really don't care. In fact, I want it to get out of hand. One of his hands untangled itself from my tangled hair and moved down to the small of my back. He dragged me closer as his thumb made relaxing circles on my back. I decided to give him a bit of encouragement. He seemed a little hesitant, I don't think he understood just how much I wanted this. I wiggled around a bit and he tensed up. Maybe he thought I was trying to move away . . . I slid onto his lap and locked my ankles on the small of his back. His mouth actually dropped all the way open.

I smirked as I pulled back so I could see his whole face. His eyes were wide and his mouth still hitting the floor. I giggled slightly and then leant in, resting my forehead against his. His mouth was still open. I slowly lifted my finger and with one finger I lifted his chin. I was still straddling him. He suddenly growled low in his throat and practically attacked me. His lips reached everywhere. I felt then blazing down my neck and his hands on my ribs as they didn't even go anywhere near where I wanted them to go. Grr. now I feel like he is still hesitant. As if he still isn't sure what I want, what I feel. So, I decided to show him. I leant back, breaking contact with his lips. I think he growled, but I can't be sure.

I needed to show him just how serious I was. I inched the tank top up as he watched. My sjkin was revealed slowly, inch by slow inch. Then as the material was just about to graze the bottom of my bra, as his breathing changed to panting, I pulled it off in one swift movement. I smiled a cocky smile and watched his face change emotions quickly as the shock wore off. Any doubt's he had were now gone. I slid myself forward on his lap until my pelvis was just above his. I smirked and he kissed me in an absolute frenzy. His shirt was soon off as things got more and more heated. I was ready. But I barely knew him. Oh well! the little voixce inside my head piped up. The horny one. Just fuck him. It's not like you'll regret it. Take things slower. No reason why this can't happen later on when you know more about him . . . Those jeans. they may look good on him, but how much better would it look if they were off? Hmm . . . Yummy! Wait! why don't we just stop. Stop thinking. I'm sure that Caius is responsible enough to stop things before they go too far.

Or not.

His hand had traveled up my ribs and was cupping my breast through the thin lace of the bra I wore. Well I guess I was wrong about him being the responsible one. Maybe neither of us should be responsible. No! This is all wrong. I really should stop. Maybe after I get to know him a little more. . . Stop your whining and kiss him already! Anyway, what better way to get tp know someone? Just get it done, sistah! Fine! lets see where it goes!

Well. That was strange. Then as his sure fingers deftly unhooked my bra, all of my rational thinking and protests were gone. Poof! (A/N You have no idea how long I have waited to write that! POOF!) I moaned delicately as his hands gently caressed my breasts. God that felt good. His mouth tore itself away from mine as his lips traveled lower. He was lightly feathering kisses down my neck and it felt real good. Then, he pulled away. I frowned. Seriously! I was finally ready, and he got cold feet. Typical. I grabbed his shoulders and moved my hips slightly over his. "Isabella" He purred. I lifted an eyebrow as he slid me off his lap and just sat next to me.

I wanted to be back in his arms.

"Caius." A seductive, heated whisper came out of my lips. Well, I didn't know that that was possible. His eyes grew wider and went even darker, if that was possible. I felt like giggling. I could do this to him. Him! Caius, the deadly and terrifying king of the vampire world. Me! Mousy little Bella. Too bad world, I am not longer little Bella. I am Isabella. Queen of Vampires. Fear me, bitches. Heh. I slide closer to Caius and start to run my hand very lightly over his abs. (Like AWESOME abs!) My fingers got dangerously close. Yea, to there.

His face contorted in what looked like pain. "Isabella, trust me, I want to. But don't you think it would be better all round if you got used to life here and we knew each other better before we go that far?" Looked like those statements were the product of a war. His face was twisted up as I bit my lip, pretending to think about it. "Fine" I sighed and pouted like a five year old. A grimace/smile made it way onto his beautiful features. I'm not sure if I just made him sad or happy. I gave him a sweet closed mouth kiss. He almost didn't seem happy with his decision now. That may have had something to do with my breasts pressing on his chest. That may have just been distracting though. Whatever.

Then he groans as I pull away. Seriously! He needs to make up his mind!

"Caius. Let me give you what you want" A purr came out of my mouth as the unfamiliar words seductively worked their way past my lips. "Isabella! This decision is what is best for both of us." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me. I slid myself into his lap, making sure my breast's just lightly brushed his chest, enough for a spark, enough to leave him wanting more.

"Master." I whispered in his ear, my lips softly brushing the sensitive skin just below his ear lobe. I felt his body tense and smirked in satisfaction. I slid my hands down his chest, lightly dragging my fingernails down his marble skin. Feeling him pressing against me drew another smirk to my lips. I loved being in control. The rush of power. I loved the way his body responded to my touch. I mean, I was aroused for him, it was only right for him to be aroused back. And he was. Boy, he was.

"Master" I purred again. He liked me calling him that. He liked being the dominant one. He liked being in charge. I raked my fingers through his hair as my lips ghosted over the skin of his neck. he liked this. He really, really like this. Trust me, I could tell. It was sort of obvious. Do I need to say more.

"Master. Let go . . . Just do what you need to do. I can tell you want it. Just do it master. I am yours . . . Master" My words came out husky, and he liked it. I wanted it, he wanted it. Lets just get this done already.

'Oh, Master . . ." A voiced called, Whoever they were they were imitating me. The words I had just said. I snapped out of it as Felix's annoying snicker floated into the room through the door. "Master" He said in a breathy voice. "Felix." He snarled. I hid my head in his chest mortified. Really! "Master" Felix sounded as if he was about to faint. "This is sooo embarrassing." I muttered, my words muffled by Caius's chest. He sighed, burying his nose in my hair and inhaling deeply. His arms pulled me closer and I relaxed into him. We just sat there for a while, both of us half naked. It was strangely more intimate than anything else could be. I trusted him with myself like this, vulnerable, and just exhausted.

"Master Caius, Master Aro really does need you in the throne room." Caius growled loudly, but he quietened after I put my hand on his arm. Felix sighed. "If you don't come out, I'm gonna have to come in there. I value my innocence, and don't need to be scarred for life, so I'd prefer if you came out please." I giggled until I realised my clothing state. Well, he had better not come in here! Caius snarled and I didn't stop him. I felt like snarling as well. "If you even touch that door knob, I will have your head." Caius quickly threw me my tank, but it wasn't fit for company. I rushed to a set of drawers and pulled out a white halter neck sundress that I had admired earlier. I quickly stripped down and turned to get some new underwear when I saw Caius.

He was standing by the bed, completely frozen. He swallowed loudly. "uhh . . . Isabella?" "Yea?" his voice was rougher than usual and strained, as if it was an effort to get out of his mouth at all. "Uh, could you please put some clothes on? Otherwise we are going to be late for Aro. Very, very late." I could tell he was trying to smirk, but his jaw was taught. I heard Felix's roar of laughter as he howled. My only reaction was to blush crimson. A heard a gasp from across the room as I turned and bent to collect the clothes I had dropped. I turned around, the blush still prominent. In a flash, I had his arms around me. "Isabella, did you know that your blush doesn't stop at your collarbone? It just keeps going down . . ." Felix mimed a gagging sound. "Okay. Thats it. Get decent! I'm coming in!" I squealed and hid in Caius's chest. He quickly shut his robe around me as Felix came in, obviously ready to shut his eyes.

"Bella?" He asked, his head cocking to the side adorably. "Get out Felix!" I hissed at him. he actually took a step back. "I said, GET OUT!" I felt something fly outwards from my body and encircle his "GET OUT!" I shrieked. His face looked dumbfounded as he tried to move but couldn't. I lashed out with my mind. He screamed in pain. I hopped up off of Caius's lap as Felix's screams echoed horribly. I liked it. No, I LOVED it. I was stark naked as I prowled towards him. "You want me to make it stop?" I purred. "MAKE IT STOP!" His screams were more like screeches. I smiled viciously and let his mind free from the pain.

Caius POV:

My dear Isabella, this was not her. But for some reason, this side of her turned me on. Like MAjor problem down there. But that may have just been because she was naked. Maybe.

She was powerful. That much was certain. I smiled in anticipation of the magnificence that would be the Vampire Queen, Isabella Volturi. Isabella Volturi. I liked that more than I should have. Felix's screams had stopped. I snapped back to reality as I saw her prowling around his trembling form. God, she was beautiful. Why didn't Felix just get up? I quickly noticed many other things that were . . . off about the situation.

I ran over to Bella, knowing that she was dangerous, but knowing that she needed my help. Then, I was frozen. Stopped right where I was. I struggled to get out of this . . . prison but to no avail. Bella smiled a sadistic smile as she stalked towards me.

My screams echoed through the castle as I was slowly being torn apart . . . By the one I love the most.

**Hope you enjoyed . . .**

**Thanks FABBulousme! Your awesome!**

**heres your innocence. Heh. This chapter is about as innocent as you!**

**Thanks for everything!**

**gtg. Chapter 8 is awaiting . . .**

**XD**

**Izzy out!**


	7. Don't Leave

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight. I know, I know . . . I'm crying in a corner as well. I share in your pain. **

**Stephanie Meyer, Congrats. You have what we all want. **

**XD**

Chapter 7: Don't leave

Caius POV:

It hurt. It hurt so much. SO FUCKING MUCH. Then, it stopped. I practically collapsed in relief. Bella was standing over my slumped form, horror on her face, shaking fingers covering her trembling mouth. "Oh god, Oh god . . ." She kept moaning. I wanted to reach out to her, comfort her, reassure her that I was fine. The problem was, I wasn't fine. My head hurt. Actually, It would take less time to say what didn't hurt. I groaned and she practically screamed into her hands. I caught a glimpse of Felix over her shoulder. He didn't look so good either. "Help" was the only thing I could rasp out. She had to get help! She couldn't handle this on her own. She screamed loud and clear. It was most obviously in pain, and fear. Her sobs took over as her scream died down. I heard footsteps approach and sighed in relief. My Isabella would be ok. With that last, happy thought, I let the haze take me.

Bella POV:

He wouldn't wake up. Oh god. Wat do I do!? Oh god Oh god. I didn't realise I was moaning that aloud until then. He was awake, just. I hadn't killed him. Thank god . . . He didn't look very good. What have I done. I muffled a scream in my hands. Caius was looking at me with pleading eyes. Pleading me to understand. "Help" His voice was faint and raspy, I could only just make it out. That was when I really let go. I screamed in pain and fear. I let it all out. I was sure that they would hear me, but I really didn't care right then. I collapsed into sobs as the light in his eyes died away again slowly. Strangely, he looked happy. As I felt arms around me I fought. I screamed his name and bit and tore at the arms that restrained me. I didn't want him to be taken away.

If he was dead I wanted to join him. And they had damn better not say no.

Some days later . . .

He was okay. HE WAS OKAY! I felt like crying and screaming! But I had done way too much of both lately so I settled for squealing and clapping. And jumping up and down. "when can I see him!?" Aro smiled gently as Heidi and Jane tried to calm me down. "He's been asking for you. You can go see him now." I squealed again.

I rushed out the door and down the corridor. As I ran, I thought about what had happened. I hadn't been able to do anything with my so called power since then, even with extensive training. Aro wanted me to be changed so he could have a new toy. Men never change. Their toys just get bigger and more expensive.

Caius was waiting.

Waiting for me.

And I was waiting for him.

I rounded the corner and saw the door. I ran full pelt at it bursting into the room with my hair all crazy and my outfit a mess after my run. I didn't care though. There he was waiting for me. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. His face relaxed when he saw me, as did mine. I felt complete. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling. A soft smile found its way onto my face. I hadn't smiled in what felt like an age.

"Caius"

"Hey baby" His voice was rough and his smile sore and sad. I felt so bad. "I'm sor-" "Isabella! Don't you dare! You have nothing to apologise for. Do you understand?" His hand were on my arms, rough and firm, but loving. "I get it. But I am sorry. Okay? I can't change that, and the only way for me to feel a bit better about it is for me to say that. I have to say sorry, or I feel like a despicable person. Its just who I am. So, Caius, I am extremely sorry. you had better be as ok as they tell me. Or I will be more sorry. I am sorry. Really sorry." He smiled gently, like he did when it was just us. He nodded slightly and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I get it. I accept your apology, and you are completely forgiven." He drew me closer by my arms and I relished the feeling of his breath on my skin.

"You are forgiven. And I love you more than ever."

His whisper was hot in ear, sending a blush across my face. "and there's that blush." He sighed. "So hot" His whispers sent electricity vibrating through my skin. I was addicted. To him. Every single part of him. Every single little bit. Every. Single. Part. He knew how he made me feel. He knew it, he used it. But, I knew how he felt about me, and I used that . . . so I suppose we were about even. I smiled and slid onto the bed next to him, curling into a little ball at his side. I sighed contentedly. I was his. He was mine. I liked things just the way they are.

"Don't leave. Stay here with me." His voice was pleading as he put a protective/restraining arm around my face. "I wouldn't dream of it. I will stay here until you make me go away, And I am quite stubborn you know . . ." that bought my smirk to his lips. "I know. Trust me, I know." I smirked straight back at him. He pulled me closer to him. "You know, I quite liked the bloodthirsty you. I was quite a turn on, to be honest. But I would prefer that you directed that bloodlust on someone else next time . . . say, a Cullen?" I giggled. He really was messed up. But I was too so . . . all good.

I really loved him. God. I loved him. That was so scary. I had only ever thought those words about . . . Him. Then he did THAT to me. I . . . . I'm not sure if I want to put myself out there again. But Caius . . . I can't say no. The last time I said those words was screaming them out to Edward as he ran away. Away from me. It will be like I never existed. I am happy I met him. I do not regret anything. He meant that I met Caius. I could never hate someone who gave me him. I smiled, feeling a shiver go down my spine as his fingers traced long, calming strokes down my tense back. I hadn't realised how much I missed him until I had him back.

People are wrong. They say that you don't know what you have until it's taken away. That is true, but you don't how much had been taken away until you have it back . . .

**A/N: Hey Guys! hope you like.**

**Sorry! I know it's been a while! *runs away* Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! **

**onto the good news:**

**The next chapter should be up really soon. REALLY SOON! **

**And . . .**

**I have some work on two other stories:**

**Aro x Bella**

**And**

**Aro, Marcus, Caius x Bella**

**And**

**Marcus x Bella. **

**Should I post . . . I dunno? I might wait until The God has more chapters done . . . but I would I be stretching myself to thin? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I might post the three kings story . . . all up to you guys!**

**I GOT 100! OVER THAT ACTUALLY! Just keep reading. Thats all I need. **

**The reviews I've got have been AWESOME! Thanks to viciousviolet your reviews have been great. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Review if you want!**

**I'm gonna go write before a hitman gets me. **

**Izzy out!**


	8. The Bella Fan Club

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it. *WHAAAA***

Chapter 8: The Bella Fan Club

I am so excited! I had my arm looped around his shoulders as he put his weight on me. I could see on his face that he was in pain, but that soon turned into a mask of determination. Me and Caius were going to the gardens. I had to help him, as it was a long way away for a vamp who had recently nearly been ripped to pieces. After several excruciating minutes, we were sitting on a bench in the garden. It was so peaceful. The first time since I had gotten here when I could relax completely. It seemed the same way for him.

It made me feel like everything was perfect. I have never been more wrong.

Rosalie POV:

A few days ago . . .

"We should just leave well alone! Alice says that she is happy. Who are we to ruin that? We left her, she has moved on." But I could see that it's no use. Emmett's eyes were burning in hatred and Jasper look like he would behead someone. I don't think he would care who. But, lets just say he's pissed. Everybody is. "Please everybody! Just calm down. Bella is fine. She is going to be more happy than she has ever been before." Alice was still trying to turn things around. I decided to show my support. I darted over to her side and started to voice my own opinion, reinforcing Alice's voice of reason. "We left! We broke her. The Volturi have fixed her. They have mended her broken heart. If we go there, all we will be doing is reminding her of her broken heart."

Emmett's eyes looked torn. Me, or instinct. "Emmett" I whispered. It was low, quiet, meant only for him. I managed to convey all of my pain and feeling in that one word. His eyes cleared of the war, and he was at my side in a flash. I leant against him, grateful for his support. Mental and physical. He was always there. I hope that he always will be. He smiled gently at me and it was as if everybody else had faded away. Then I suddenly felt really aggressive and I felt hatred. I was so pissed off now. "JASPER!" My voice screeched its way through his name, tearing it to bits. "Get your dirty little hand OUT of my emotions. Or god help me, I will use them to KILL you." He was starting to get on my nerves.

After I had finished I realised he was making himself smaller and slowly inching himself away from me. Hah! The 'God of War' was scared. I tried to get at him, just one arm! I would only hide it for a decade or so . . . Then I realised I couldn't get at , everybody was holding me back. I let out a wordless screech of rage. Emmett's voice sounded from behind me. "Rose? When did you become a bella fan?" I spun on him, hissing. "Since she started making the right choices! As soon as she comes to her senses you all decide to ruin it for her! She should have stayed well away! Now that she has escaped from us all we do is insert ourselves back into her life. Didn't you notice? We leave, she gets over it, she is happy! Edward dies, EVERYBODY'S HAPPY! Just leave the poor girl alone." Alice nodded in agreement. As Emmett tried to escape from the daggers in my gaze.

Carlisle got involved now. He obviously had decided it had gone a little too far. "Lets got to Volterra" I screeched at him, words just not forming in my rage. He put his hands out flat, palms facing up. "Just to see if Alice is correct! If she is, then we will depart, friends with the Volturi. If not . . . then we will discuss what to do then." It was a good plan. I slowly relaxed as Emmett's hands rubbed my shoulders soothingly. I relaxed into his huge chest and his big hands rested on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, happy. "I agree. That is a reasonable and viable option." I got my say. "Bella deserves a chance. A chance at a new life." Alice was backing me up. I gave her a grateful smile. I turned to look at Emmett. He smiled his smile. That smile that I loved so much. I smiled back.

I think that everything is going to work out okay. Bella finally did what I would do.

Bella finally got it right.

**Sorry Guys! I know, its short. Next one's longer, promise. **

**Did you like Rose's POV? It was fun to write. The books made her seem so . . . shallow. I tried to change that. **

**Next chap will be up soon. **

**I haven't been killed by a hitman. Yet. I'm guessing that you guys are still saving. **

**Izzy Out!**


	9. Proof

**Disclaimer:**** i don't own twilight. And it's killing me slowly . . . .**

Chapter 9: Proof

Bella POV:

The Cullens were here. They were HERE! I thought that I had finally escaped them and their insufferable smothering. I guess not. They were in the throne room waiting. I lead Caius to the feeding room and waited by the throne room for them to finish. It didn't creep me out, now that I think about it. I was perfectly fine with him killing people while I just idly stood by. When I was with Edward, I would have freaked out if I thought someone had died just to sustain him. But, with Caius, I really didn't care. Strange. So not like me. Actually, Not like Bella. It's like Isabella. I'm a new me!

Caius was walking towards me, but I didn't register his footsteps until he was right in front of me. His hands slid into place on my hips like they had always been there. I hope they always will be. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. It wasn't his smirk or a coy smile. It was a plain old smile. I felt like I was glowing. He smiled like that for me. Little old me. I was practically jumping for joy. Since I couldn't do that, I settled for a kiss.

I pressed my lips to his sweetly, but things didn't stay sweet for long . . .

But then I remembered. Aro was expecting us. I sighed into his mouth and pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine. "We will finish this later" His low voice promised things that made me shiver. I grinned up at him as I took a step back. "you're looking better." He did. He was walking well, all by himself! "Feeding helped alot. Thank you for mentioning that. I would not have thought of it without you." I smiled again. Small smile this time. This moment seemed precious, easy to break. "You are welcome" I whispered, just before pressing my lips to his.

My heartbeat sped up erratically, I think that's what tipped Aro off. He cleared his throat loudly, loud enough for little human me to hear. Caius pulled away and growled lowly. I put my hand on his cheek. "Calm. Patience." A smile came onto my face as he relaxed at my touch. I leaned in, my mouth at his ear. "Later." His wicked grin was all I could see was he led me into the throne room. He sat on his throne and I seated myself comfortably on his lap. I then turned my attention to the guests. Oh. I had forgotten about them. "Cullens" I hissed. I was mad. I sounded like a vampire.

I scared me.

Caius POV:

I think shes mad. "Cullens" She hissed out and I quickly put my arm across her waist. Right then, I think she could do harm to the cullens and their rock hard asses. The way she was looking at them was enough to make me mad. I readied myself to hold back a very pissed off and very dangerous human.

She was scary.

Emmett POV:

Woah. I think she was mad at us. The way she had hissed my choice made me shrink back. Rose didn't seem scared. She smiled at Bella and took a step forwards. Bella was practically glaring daggers at us. If looks could kill . . . Bellie bear. My little sister. So innocent. So nieve. We took that from her. We made her this. I focused on her. If I didn't put all of my concentration onto her, I would start to think about who she was sitting on. That monster! HE didn't deserve her. Rose had started talking, I should probably play attention. She'll kill me if I don't.

"Bella. The only reason we are here is to see. To ask. To talk." Her voice was sure and steady. I was proud of her. Bella stood up after making Caius let her go. She stalked to the front of the stage and looked down on us. "Then talk" Woah. Frost bitch much! I might have frost bite from the ice that practically dripped from those two words. She really didn't like us.

"Bella, we know that we hurt you. Well, I know we hurt you. I'm really glad that you are finally getting the life and choice you deserve. To me, you chose right." Good so far . . . keep it coming Rose. " I care, Bella. I just want to know one thing. Are you happy? If you are, we will leave, and you can forget about us. Are you happy? That's all I ask." Yes! I think my wonderful wife did it! Bella wasn't expecting that. Her mouth fell open and I saw the surprise in her eyes. I decided it was time for me to do my part.

"Bellie bear, Fuckward deserved to die after what he did to you. We are here for you. Just wanted you to know."

I felt happy at the small smile that graced her features.

Bella POV:

Rosalie? On my side? Well, thats new. Then Emmett spoke his part. Once he was done I snorted. "Fuckward. I like that." Emmett let out his goofy chuckle as I smiled slightly. "Rose. yes. I am happy. I am the most happy I have ever been." Rose smiled at me. A real, true happy smile. Then, because I was happy and not stressed out for more than a second, a growl ran through the room.

Jasper. God! Listen to your wife like a good vamp.

"Bella! I blame you. Edward made some mistakes but that doesn't mean he deserved to DIE! Your fault! Its all your fault that he is dead. I should kill you. Show you what you did to him." oooo! Who pissed of The Jasper! Dum Dee Dum Dee Doooooo. Heh. "Fuckward did deserve to die, Jasper. What he did to me . . . Well, I should show you what he did to me" Rose was next to me as a single tear ran down my cheek. Well this is all very dramatic. Like a movie or a book. Her presence was strangely comforting, I could tell we were going to be best friends. Well, new times, new things, I guess. "Prove it. Prove that he deserved to die for what he did."

He didn't. Oh, he did. He went there.

"You want proof, Jasper? Here's your proof."

I walked down the steps without stumbling once. A miracle! I remembered from the incident with James that Jasper's gift was strengthened with physical contact. I walked up to him and laid one hand on his smooth, cool arm. The feeling of it was nearly enough to send me to tears . . . It felt so much like his arm. I thought back to when he had left me. The hole in my chest. The huge, gaping, painful hole. The feeling of incompleteness. The feeling that something incredibly important had been ripped away.

His gasp echoed through the room. I remembered the sharp edges of the hole gnawing away at my life. His face was contorted in pain. I remembered feeling like I was drowning, as if he was my ability to swim . . . I remembered finding it hard to breathe. Jasper was on his knees, but I held contact with his marble skin. I remembered that night. I remembered his words. "Bella. I don't love you . . ." God, the pain. "you were just a plaything. Something to occupy my time. I never loved you, Bella" I pulled my hand away, pushing the memory's back into banishment. My face was twisted into a mask of pain and hatred.

I took a shaky breath as Jasper curled into a ball on the floor. I composed myself and leant into Rose. "Have you heard the expression, 'I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy' Jasper?" He was getting better, slowly clambering his way onto his feet. "I felt that way for months, Jasper. Months!" He whimpered in remembered pain. "Jasper, that was a memory. Not nearly as bad as the real thing." My voice changed into a snarl. "There's your proof. He deserved to die."

Jasper was on his feet, looking better.

"He deserved to die" His whispered echo of my words seemed loud in the silent room.

"Yes, he did. Yes he did"

**There! Another chapter up! Go me!**

**I put in Emmett's POV. You guys seemed to like rose's so I thought we should hear from Emmett as well. Hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME JASPER LOVERS!**

**I love jasper as well. This was just what fitted in . . . sorry. **

**I'm posting some new stories . . . All twilight. 2 more actually. **

**One is the foursome. Bella and Caius, Marcus, Aro. **

**the other is Bella and Paul. **

**Hope you like. Make sure you check them out!**

**Izzy out!**


	10. Promises

Chapter 10: Promises . . .

"Bella . . ." Carlisle hesitated at my stare. Well . . . it may have been more of a glare. Whatever. Details. I made my way back to Caius, already pining his touch. I sat in his lap and he stared at me with pride in his eyes. I smiled at him as he hugged me close to me. I think I made him happy. Very, very happy. Trust me, I could tell. I smiled at him wickedly. He was about to smile back until he realised what I was doing and he ended up trying to glare at me but he was too busy trying to control the lust in his eyes. Mwah hah hah.

Caius POV:

I was so proud of her. The way she used his gift to her advantage . . . genius. I just worry . . . If she felt something so bad to do that to him . . . can she ever truly recover? I looked into my mate's eye's, looking, searching for any trace of pain or betrayal. Anything like hurt. Nothing. Nothing at all. I was so proud of her. She made me so happy. A bit too happy. Well this is embarrassing. Very embarrassing. She smiled at me wickedly. I tried to smile back but got . . . distracted. Oh god. Aro was going to kill me for some of the fantasy's I was having. Lets just say they would be rated R 3000 ish. Highly awkward. And she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

She is more evil than me.

Aro started up again. I almost sighed. he could at least write a new speech once in a while.

"Cullens, as you admit your problems and have done no wrong, I shall let you free. But, you are never to come to Volterra uninvited again. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Aro. We understand." Carlisle bowed his head down in a submissive gesture. He had changed. When he was here, he did not bow to anyone. He held his own opinions and did not think them wrong. He stood up for himself and was a great friend of mine. Now, he was reduced to this. All because of that one boy. he has no idea how many lives he has impacted in his destructive war path. I am glad that boy is dead.

Now that Aro is done, I can finally have some proper alone time with my mate. Finally. A smile graced my face and if anyone had doubted my intentions before, they no longer did. As soon as the word "dismissed" came from Aro's lips, I had my mate in my arms and was out of the throne room. I had some things to do.

Bella POV:

Woah! As soon as Aro had let us go, I was whizzing through the castle at vampire speed. I did see Caius's smile before. I knew that things were about to get physical. Very physical. That reminds me of a song. "lets get physical. physical" Me and my friends used to do the time warp to it. The actions used to get rather . . . suggestive. I smiled at the memory. Then I realised that we had stopped moving. I gazed up at Caius, not knowing what he wanted. He leaned forward and hesitantly kissed me on the lips. I wound my hands through his hair, pulling him closer. I needed him closer. He slowly laid his body on top of mine. His arms were propping him up, keeping his weight from crushing me. I kissed him harder, his tongue probed my bottom lip, asking, pleading for entrance. I opened my mouth with a moan, letting him in. His low growl told me that he wanted me. Me.

Edward has always made it seem like he was better. I was smaller, less important than everybody else. He was a god because he put up with me. He was better. He always knew what was right for me. I didn't have my own mind, I was just the second part of Edward. He had to put up with me! Caius wasn't like that. He made me feel like the very ground I walked on was worth something to him. I was worth something to him. And all those other vamps could go screw themselves. I don't care what they think. I only care what he thinks. Caius. My God.

I pulled away for a bit, a huge smile on my face. Everything just fell into place. I understand.

Caius POV:

One second we're just kissing. Well . . . The kissing was getting a little heated, but thats not the point. The next second shes pulled away and is staring at me with this huge shit eating grin on her face. "Bella?" My voice sounded scared, worried. "I just realised something." her murmur was low and quiet. It scared me. "What is it, Sweetheart. I will do anything." A soft smile graced her beautiful features. I could die with that smile in my eyes and die happy. "I realised that I don't care what they think. I don't care who thinks bad of me. I care about what you think of me. But, as long as you love me, as long as I can see your smile, as long as I can feel your lips against mine, I will be happy. Everbody else could go screw themselves for all I care." At her word I could feel my mouth stretching into a smile just before I crushed my lips onto hers.

"Bella" I whispered against her soft, warm lips. I could hear her soft giggles as she kissed me back. "I will always love you. I will always smile for you. And I will always, always want to feel your lips on mine." Her warm forehead was against mine. She sighed in happiness and her eyes sparkled brightly. Her eyes closed as I kissed her softly. She was amazing. She was mine.

"I will always be here for you."

"Thats a promise.'

**THE PLOT THICKENS!**

**there will be drama. very very soon. **

**maybe in a few chapters. Next chap will be up soon. **

**I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU! NEXT CHAP GONNA BE SPECIAL. **

**Okay guys, thanks sooooo much for your reviews! I feel so loved! **

**a quote for you . . .:**

**Sing like no one's listening, Love like you've never been hurt. **

**Dance like nobody's watching, and live like it's heaven on earth! **

**- Mark Twain.**

**Bye guys! Tell your friends about this story! Read my others! Thanks again to viciousviolet, seriously! You like, stalk me! I LOVE YOU! In a completely non creepy way, of course. **

**BYE! (for realsies this time!)**

**Izzy. **


	11. Finish What We Started

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own twilight. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 11: Finish what we started.

My eyes filled with tears as he promised to love me forever. I leaned into him and kissed him hard. He gasped and drew me in. I may have been on top, but he was in control. I really didn't care. "Maybe it's time to finish what we started." My lips brushed his ear and I kissed the sensitive skin just below it. His quick intake of air told me that it was working. "Bella . . ." His voice was more of a moan as my name slipped from his lips.

"Are you sure?" he whispers gently into my ear. I smiled at his worry. "Very sure" his face transformed into a magnificent smile. He growled and rolled over so I was on the bottom. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his silky hair. Mis groan distracted me for a second, but only a second. His fingers were dancing featherlight touches over my body. He kept avoiding the parts I really wanted him to touch.

I twisted, trying to get him to accidentally touch me. But, of course, he's a vamp. all he did was smirk at me as he just continued to carefully, painfully avoid that. I had had enough! I practically growled and ran my hand down the buttons of his shirt, only breaking a few. He was frozen as he stared at me. "Bella?" I stared into his eyes. He sighed in relief. "What's the problem? What did I do?" I was getting worried. He still just looked stunned. Hesitantly, he reached out a finger and stroked my cheek. I looked at him, confused. He shook his head and looked at me closely. "Bella, when you growled before, you sounded like a vampire. You looked like one as well. It was very creepy" I thought that over for a second. Huh. Strange.

I decided to ignore it for the moment and worry about it later. I shrugged and placed my lips on his. I then dragged my lips down his jaw. I kissed softly down his neck.

Caius POV:

Her lips. Oh God. Her soft warm perfect lips . . .

Bella POV:

I slowly kissed my way down to his pecs, circling the nipple with my tongue. His panting from above me told me I was doing well. I wanted to smirk but just continued down to his abs then flat stomach. His growl broke me from my trance and I looked up. "You are still wearing much too many clothes, my dear" His voice was practically a growl, low and rough. I did smirk this time as his hands drew me up. His fingers got brave and edged up the bottom hem of my shirt. Now there was about a millimeter of skin showing. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt over my head. He was really nervous.

Now he wasn't nervous. After one look, his lust took over. He growled and ripped the bra off of me. His animalistic instincts took over. He took one of my sensitive nipples in his mouth, teasing it lightly. I moaned lightly as my shorts were suddenly gone. His fingertips ghosted up and down my inner thighs, He was such a tease. I decided to return the favor. I removed his fingers and undid his belt. There was a small tent in his boxers. I smirked, knowing what I did to him. I palmed the lump softly, getting him all worked up. I can't believe that I could do this to him. Me, Little Bella. Him, Caius, King of Vampires. I just stopped then, pulled away completely. He made a little whining noise and I stood and took a few paces away from him. His whine stopped as his eyes roved all over my body. I felt self conscious and started to cover up, but his hands stopped me first. "Don't."

Then, we lost control. Both of us. All at once. Caius's roar echoed on the room and my moan was just as audible as the normally controlled kisses turned into something hungry. I was starved and he was my food. These kisses were pure instinct. Uncontrollable and animal. Then, any and all clothes we had on were gone and he was inside me. This is all going to be so cliche, but here we go. God. It was amazing. Strange thing was, I wasn't floating like everybody says. I was just . . . happy. I was still thinking coherently. I was still in control. I smirked and flexed my muscles around him. He tried to keep the moan in, but it came out, escaping between his gritted teeth. I giggled and tightened around him then slowly loosened again. I held on for as long as possible, but soon I climaxed with a sigh and a blissful floaty feeling.

He was next. His gasp moan thing made me sigh in pleasure. This is so cliche but I felt . . . full. He made me perfect. I remember when Carlisle described to me how vampire soul mates worked. "Souls are like puzzle pieces. Only one fits perfectly with another." I fit perfectly with Caius. I sighed, knowing that even if my life wasn't perfect, this moment, right here right now, this was perfect. He was perfect.

Vampires feel their soul mates stronger than us. I remember asking Carlisle why that was. He said that it was because vamps are stuck as they are, including their souls. So once they find a soul that fits, it won't change at all. So they feel it more because they won't "grow apart" they'll always stay the same. So that love is very very strong because its so sure. You can trust them so much. They're love is so much . . . more. I want that.

"Bella? Are you still with me?" I shook my head and smiled at him. "Are you going to turn me soon?" His face changed into a mask. "I would prefer not to do that. Not now." My smile was gone. I was mad. "Ugh! You are just like him!" I slid up and stalked off to the bathroom, but of course, I was lucky enough to trip on my own discarded shirt and was about to faceplant on the floor when I felt cool arms wrap around my waist, saving me.

I turned and kissed him in thanks.

"I'm still pissed off at you."

His wicked smile showed itself

"Really? I could have guessed differently."

My cocky smile made his eyes glaze over slightly.

I leaned in and nearly let our lips touch. I could feel his breath in my mouth, but I leaned back. I smirked at him then gave him a hard kiss, pulling away just before he could get his fill. It was hard, yes, but the hungry look on his face was a good reward. I walked away, making sure to sway my hips.

I could hear him trying to calm his breathing down as I walked out of the room.

Bella - 1 Caius - 0

**A/N:**

**Heyo! been a while. Hope you like it . . . my first attempt at a real lemon . . . I'M SO NERVOUS! ok, good news. Just got off school, so lots of writing to come!**

**love you peeps!**

**Bye**

**Izzy out!**


	12. Gifts

**Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't own twilight blah blah blah . . . READ ON!**

Chapter 12: Gifts

I got dressed and went looking for food. Human food. I really was still mad at him. Not my fault if I just can't resist him anyway. I found the kitchen and made myself some cereal. I was munching on it when I heard Caius come in. "I'm . . . I'm - I'm . . .sor-sorry." I kept munching not even looking at him. "That sounded painful." I was being sarcastic. Sort of. "It was." He murmured in my ear. I nearly had a heart attack. I did not realise he was that close! I spilt my cereal everywhere. Caius jumped back as I tried to calm my breathing down. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I screamed at him. "S-sorry." I looked at him dumbfounded. Twice in 2 minutes? What the hell was going on! "Caius?" He looked relieved. "Yes Bella?" "We have a lot of talking to do." his face looked grave.

"Yes we do."

We sat down in the library. "So. Why don't you want to change me?" he smiled, pleased that I was being reasonable about this now. "I was changed at 24. I will eternally look 24. You however are 18. If I changed you right now, you would always look 18. I think it would be best if we wait until you are closer to my age to change you. It will just make it more acceptable when we have dealings with the humans is all." Huh. I could see the logic in that. I nodded slowly. "I can see how that could help. I understand. Shall we agree on 21?" His smile brightened at my answer and he agreed to change me at 21.

"Bella, baby, we need to talk about that night." I started trembling. "No. No! I don't want too." He just pulled me in close and rocked back and forth. "Baby, I just want to talk about your amazing gift. I know you can't control it yet, but if we begin to help you control it as a human, you will be all the more powerful as an immortal." I thought it over. "Okaay . . ." He smiled in relief. "Now, first things first. How did you feel before you started using the power? Sometimes gifts can be connected to emotions." I thought back to when Felix came in. " I felt . . . mad. Violated, like he was touching me and I didn't want him too. Actually . . . It reminded me of when Edward would hit me. He would always make me take off my clothes first. I always felt dirty. He had violated me, just like Edward had." Caius's continuous growl rolled through the library.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Hey! its ok. You killed him. He's gone now. Remember?" He hugged me close, as if reminding himself I was there, with him, in his arms. He took a deep breath and continued with the interrogation. "Ok. So you were mad and violated. Maybe it's an instinct we have just woken up. An instinct to protect yourself and others." I snorted. "Thats always been there." He smiled, "Ok so maybe it just a little extra bit to this instinct. So, when Felix came in you felt violated and mad, and your protective instinct kicked in, and in doing that, it woke up this previously dormant power. Now, my worry is that you became sadistic and evil. You caused someone pain, and you liked it. That doesn't sound like something that you normally would do. You sounded animal." I shuddered. He was right. That didn't sound like me at all.

"Now, how did you feel when you started to use your power?" I wrinkled my nose up and tried to remember. "It felt like something rushed out of my body, not a bad feeling, but it was like something left me." He tapped his chin, thinking on this. "Ah hah! That must have been the shield!" The shield? What shield? "When I ran towards you, I was encased in something, I was imprisoned. I couldn't move at all, and trust me, I tried to. I used all my strength, and didn't budge a millimeter." Huh. That sounded strange. "I think you used it on Felix as well. He's the strongest vampire we have ever come across, stronger even than newborns, and he couldn't move either." He nodded along as he thought. "Tell me, when I came running at you, and then, just as or just before I stopped, did you feel anything?" I screwed my eyes shut considering it.

"I did feel something. But it felt natural, embedded in my DNA, like blinking or breathing" "Natural instinct to use gift . . . that's rare, very rare. In fact . . . That makes you a Natural!" He began muttering to himself at vampire speed an expression of great concentration on his face. A natural? Whats that? "Caius?" "Hmm?" He looked up at me an expression of awe on his face. "What's a Natural?" A smile lit up his face. "A Natural, baby, is something that Aro found a long, long time ago and since I am in charge of the guard here at the castle, he has had me searching for them ever since." I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for that lovely story. Now would you explain to me what the fuck a Natural is already!?" He chuckled and finally answered my question.

"A Natural is a very special human. They are made to be vampires, created for this immortal life. There are several noticeable characteristics, if you know what you are looking for. They have beauty that could rival a vampires. That, of course, means that they are exceptionally beautiful after the change. They are immensely powerful as humans, so they have power beyond what we can imagine when turned. They are the ultimate human, and then the ultimate vampire. The Volturi have come across exactly two in all our centuries. One, that Aro chanced across, and then sent us on a worldwide search for these amazing creatures. And now, two, because we have you." He smiled at me fondly.

I was just sitting there, mouth hanging open as I tried to process all this information at once. Then I grew suspicious. "Whats the catch?" There must be a catch. He hesitated. "A Natural has one quality that can be very dangerous if not kept in check." I was impatient. "Well? What is it?" He had his head down so the words were slightly muffled. "You have experienced this already. They seem to have split personalities." I gaped for a second. "WHAT! EXPLAIN. DETAILS. NOW." He seemed scared. I took a deep breath. "Please." He calmed down and started talking again. "You felt it. You went from someone who couldn't hurt a fly to someone who loved Felix's pain so much you seemed happy when he screamed and played games with him to make him scream more. It's the other side of you. You are so kind and loving all the time, that it's all bottled up, so you end up having another person in there. that's why you are so dangerous, especially if you are on the run alone. That's one of the reasons Aro wants the Naturals. They are very dangerous if not taught what they are, and what they can do. Naturals are controlled by emotions, so when you felt mad and violated, that instinct kicked in and other you came out to play."

This is all so strange. Seriously! A year ago, I was in Forks, hating it and hoping I could make friends, worrying about my calculus paper. Now, I have to worry about the fact that I'm mated to a Vampire king, and the fact that I am born to be a vampire and that One part of me like's causing people pain! HOW WEIRD CAN MY LIFE GET! And I'm in italy. With the equivalent of Vampire Royalty. Can't for get those. Caius was muttering again. "Caius?" "Yes Bella?" "Do you think I can contact her?" He looked confused. "Contact who?" I raised my eyebrows. "The other me. The one that wants to hurt people." He seemed surprised that I would ask such a thing. "I'm not sure. We have never had enough contact with Naturals to know much more than what I've already told you. Would you like to try?" I shrugged. "Okay." "I think that we might have to do this somewhere else though. We might need reinforcements as well." I was confused, my eyebrows scrunching together. "Why?" Caius looked uncomfortable. "Well, if she takes over. . . we want to be safe." What? Oh. OH! I get it now! I nodded at him and he stood, taking me with him. He set me on my feet and we headed off to the training room hand and hand.

"Hi guys!" "Bella? What are you doing here?" Felix's face looked comical as he stopped his fight with Demetri to stare at me. He looked like if he could have been blushing he would. He would be as red as me. "Felix! I - uh, I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He was so adorable as he looked at me with a bright smile. "Thats ok Bella! No harm done! I'm all good now! But, would you mind explaining what happened? I'm so confused." His face twisted up adorably. "Actually, thats kinda why we're here."

"Huh?" Felix and Demetri got up and walked towards us. "Master" they both said, inclining their head toward Caius. He nodded at them both and returned his attention to me. I looked up at him. "How much do they know?" "They know everything about them, but no one else know that you are one. Aro may have worked it out though." I nodded and turned back to the guards in front of me. I nudged Caius softly. "Can you get everyone's attention?" He smiled at me and then cleared his throat only slightly louder than a human would. Everyone turned to look at him, murmuring "Master." This time he nudged me. I looked up at him in terror. I didn't know what to say! HE chuckled and addressed them for me. "We need your assistance with a matter of great importance. We are going to try something and it could go very badly. Everybody here could die. Except for Isabella, that is." Everyone just looked confused. "Why would Bella live?" Felix was curious, of course. "She is a Natural, and we are going to try to contact her other side."

Murmurs ran through the crowd again. "A Natural!?" Demetri gasped. "Yes a Natural." he clapped his hands. "Lets get started!" Demetri just stood there for a second. "Huh?" I sighed. "I'm a natural, and I want to try to contact the other part of me. Ya know, the sadistic, bloodthirsty part?" They still looked confused. "Felix. You've met her. Tell them." Felix just looked adorably confused for a second, then realisation dawned on his face. "Oh! You mean her! Uh, with all respect Master, I do not think that this is in anyway a good idea. with that bubble thing you can do Bella, no matter how many vamps we have here, Bella will win. And she won't stop at subduing us then running off. She will want to cause us as much pain as possible. I say no." I just looked at Felix. "I am not going to let her take control. I'm just going to speak with her, that is all. This is just a precaution."

Felix still looked worried but I gave him a reassuring smile and went to Caius's side where he was coordinating. "Ba-" Caius began to say baby, which I had noticed was his nickname for me, but then he obviously realised where we were. I had to stifle a laugh as he started again. "Bella, could you come sit here for me? We need to have you in a central position." He sounded all commander-like now. It was sorta hot. I sat in the middle of the room as the guard spread themselves out in a circle like shape around me. Caius lifted me up and sat me on his lap, wrapping his legs around mine and his arms around my waist, pinning my forearms to my stomach. I turned her head and looked at him with a confused and surprised expression on my face. "So that you can't get away if she does take over." Felix and Demetri as their strongest and best fighters were closest to me and were slowly prowling around us in a small circle.

I smiled up at Caius and he nodded down at me. I closed my eyes and began to search for something. Anything.

**A/N: **

**Hope that that was enjoyable. I just wanted to let you know, I've created a blog for my stories, fan fictions and others. The link is on my profile and below. If you haven't seen my other stories yet, take a look . . . I think that's it. Oh! I posted a Marcus x Bella story that is a bit different to what I usually write . . . I think that you guys will like it though. :) Enjoy it people!**

**here's the link, take out the slashes and when I say dot I mean a full stop . Like that. **

**www/dot/izzyfiction/dot/blogspot/dot/com **

**hope that that was good. review please. **

**Bye!**

**izzy out!**


End file.
